dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 14 (Dark Demon Realm Mission)
ずあなたを い出す！ |romaji = Kanarazu Anata o Sukuidasu! |translated title = |release = October 4th, 2019 |engrelease = |episode = |saga = Dark King Mechikabura Saga |previous = Chapter 13 (Dark Demon Realm Mission) |next = Chapter 15 (Dark Demon Realm Mission) }} ずあなたを い出す！|Kanarazu Anata o Sukuidasu!|lit. "Be sure I will save you!"}}is the fourteenth chapter of the Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission! manga. Summary The members of the Time Patrol are in a temporary allegiance with Demigra, Chamel and Robelu with the goal of taking down the six Hell Gates in order to break the seal surrounding Mechikabura's lair. Inside the Green Hell Gate, Robelu sets her sights on it's protector Putine. Robelu uses her magic to suspend a horde of Demon Realm Soldiers in mid air while one of them calls out Robelu for being a traitor but she responds by telling him that it is actually Putine who is the traitor due to her once being an underling of Demigra's. Robelu uses the Time Rail technique to send the soldiers crashing into Robelu where they explode on impact. Victorious, Robelu exits through the gate and back to her hideout where her allies are located, including Xeno Vegeta and Xeno Goten who have also been victorious in their efforts against Gravy and Dabura respectively. Xeno Goku however is still inside the Blue Hell Gate engaging in battle against Salsa. Xeno Goku fires a Kamehameha but Salsa swings his sword, producing a gale of wind that sends the energy blast back, causing it to hit Xeno Goku directly. Xeno Goku charges in for a physical confrontation but is caught up in Salsa's Trick of Tornado technique which cuts away at him. As Salsa rushes in with his sword to put an end to things, Xeno Goku counters by using his Power Pole to hit his opponent in the stomach. With the tornado fading, Xeno Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan and fires a second Kamehameha to defeat the demon before returning to his friends. With only Chamel remaining, he returns to the hideout battered and bleeding, recalling to himself how Dark Broly's rampage caused Towa to retreat. The seals broken, the six Hell Gates are destroyed and Robelu begins to explain the next step in their plan that will occur after everyone has regained their health. However just then Xeno Trunks notices that everyone has frozen in place and turns to see the mind controlled Chronoa floating above him. Chronoa realises that Xeno Trunks was not frozen along with the others due to him wielding the Key Sword and vows to release more of her power. Entering into her Time Power Unleashed form, Chronoa uses the Time Clock technique, which sends a barrage of dark arrows that impale Xeno Trunks. Xeno Trunks while holding the Key views segments of Chronoa's memories as she is defeated by Towa and brainwashed by Mechikabura. Furious, Xeno Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 and charges at Chronoa. Striking her with the Key Sword, he purifies the darkness within her and returns her to normal along with unfreezing the rest in the hideout. Robelu tells everyone that the next step of their plan has now been achieved as well and now all they must do is wait for Demigra to restore the Dragon Balls. Just then a mass of dark energy comes crashing down upon everyone as Mechikabura emerges a top a nearby tower. Appearances Characters Locations *Demon Realm Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 3 *Demon God (second version) *Time Power Unleashed Battles *Robelu vs. Demon Realm Soldiers and Putine (Demon God; second version) *Xeno Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Salsa (Demon God; second version) *Xeno Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Chronoa *Chronoa (Time Power Unleashed) vs. Towa (Demon Goddess; second version) (Flashback) Game and Manga differences * Trivia * Gallery Site Navigation Category:Dark King Mechikabura Saga Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Dark Demon Realm Mission